Freepasta Wiki:Rules of Conduct
General Conduct The short and sweet of this section is, don't be a jackass. You know what being a jackass is. Harassment, attacks on other users, vandalism, bigoted remarks, and other such behavior will not be tolerated on this site. We may have no standards when it comes to articles posted, but that doesn't mean we have no standards on how to treat other human beings. We do not have specific standards in place for disciplinary measures taken. Whether a ban is necessary, and for how long, is entirely up to the involved Administrator's discretion. Perma-bans will not be issued without the agreed consent of no less than two (2) Admins. We strive to be a drama-free zone, at least where our users are concerned. It's amazing how many fiascoes can be avoided simply by not making a scene. Don't start smear campaigns if you think an admin has treated you unfairly, don't try to rally with other users on a poster's talk page, and generally don't get involved in something if it doesn't directly involve you. If you have a concern, take it up politely with the involved party, or with an Administrator on the wiki to act as a mediator. In the case of an incident, no one but the parties involved need to be discussing it, as that only makes things more complicated and usually results in more disciplinary action. Editing Guidelines All edits made to articles on this wiki should be constructive. That is, they should benefit the article in some way. Fixing typographical errors such as spelling, poor grammar, punctuation, and the like are constructive edits, as are re-writing small portions of awkward phrasing or adding appropriate media content or formatting to the page. Never alter or remove large bodies of text in an article, change plot points, character names, or any other key aspects of the pasta unless you are the original author or have the original author's consent. Do not get into edit wars with other users. An "edit war" is when one user makes an edit, another user undoes it, the first user re-adds the edit, the second undoes it again, and the two enter a war of attrition. This kind of behavior can result in staff intervention. Before that happens, if you ever foresee a potential edit war, add the Marked for Review tag to bring the article to a staff member's attention. Users are not allowed to remove the Marked for Review category from pages, and doing so will result in disciplinary action. Vandalism is a particularly grave offense and will likely result in an immediate ban. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Deleting the content of a page in its entirety *Replacing a page's content with your own pasta, or otherwise unrelated content *Posting advertisements or spam either in place of an article's text, or added onto it *Any kind of large-scale destructive editing meant to cause others grief Finally, while it's not necessarily a rule, it's recommended that you add to the end of your own pastas you upload to the site (replacing "username" with your username). This'll put a nice little credit section at the bottom of the page linking to your user page. Isn't that nice? Posting Guidelines Back to our "don't be a jackass" mantra. Do not post useless and/or destructive comments on pages. It's also advised (though not required) that you avoid posting uselessly rave comments on pages. "This sucks 0/10" is a waste of a comment. If you have criticisms on a piece, express them critically. Thoughtfully. Comments like those above help no one and are a waste of your time and the author's... as is "Awesome! 10/10," truthfully. Avoid double- or triple-posting in comments or on the forums. There's an Edit function for a reason. Making several small posts that could have easily been one single one just clutters a page and makes it harder to browse.